05 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Karine i Ari (8/26) - serial, Francja 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Dla dzieci: Zimowanki 9.05 Kino Teleferii: Kroniki Narnii 3 (5/6) - serial, W. Bryt. 9.35 Dla dzieci: Studio Pingwin 10.00 Raven - Polowanie (5/21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.55 Stawka większa niż szycie 11.15 Historie sekretne 11.30 U progu XXI wieku: Możliwości naszego mózgu - serial dok. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.35 Magazyn Notowań: Sposób na bezrobocie 12.50 Klan (178) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Bank nauki: Wiadomości wstępne o falach - serial dok. 13.30 Czas na komputer 13.50 Szansa nie bez ryzyka: Narodowe Fundusze Inwestycyjne (3) 14.15 Ferie z miliardem - teleturniej 14.40 Manifest Wayne'a - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.05 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja - program dla młodych widzów 16.30 Moda na sukces (781) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 18.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku - komedia kryminalna, USA 21.40 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 22.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Trzymaj się swoich chmur: Maryla Rodowicz 22.50 Wieczory pod śledzikiem: Języki obce 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Mistrzostwa Polski zawodowych par tanecznych 0.00 Studio sport: Kronika MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 0.25 Iluzje - thriller erotyczny, Szwecja 1.55 Muzyka kina - program rozrywkowy 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (94): Decyzje serca - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (25min) 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) - serial komediowy, USA 1994, reż. Joel Zwick, wyk. Patrick Duffy, Suzanne Somers, Staci Keanan, Brandon Call (22 min) 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.30 Obrońcy - serial animowany, USA 11.00 Cancoon (2) - film fabularny, Francja, reż. Jean Sagols, wyk. Dominique Patruel, Philippe Caroit, Caroline Tresca (95 min) 12.35 Zimowy przekładaniec 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Droga przyjaciółko! (Dear Pal. Avsloringen) (2/4) - serial obyczajowy, Norwegia 1995 14.10 Kochaj czworonogi (2) - koncert 14.55 Ojczyzna polszczyzna: By rozum był przy młodości 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (36) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Teleadwokat (8) 16.40 Świątek - piątek 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075860 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Bajki dla dzieci słabowidzących: Calineczka 20.00 Sukces (7/9): Zmowa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995 21.00 Wieczór z kabaretem OT.TO 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Postrach kobiet (No Way to Treat a Lady) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968 0.35 Historia i muzyka zespołu Bee Gees 1.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Hej, Arnold (22/26) "Chłopak Helgi", "Zastępstwo" - serial anim. prod. amerykańskiej 7.25 Opowieść o mądrym królu (22/26) ,,Zapisane w gwiazdach" - serial anim. prod. izraelskiej 7.30 Był sobie człowiek (12/26) "Podróże Marco Polo" - serial anim. 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Nurkowanie w Morzu Czerwonym (1/5) "Świat rafy koralowej" - niemiecki serial dok. 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial fabularny prod. wenezuelskiej 9.50 Puszka Pandory (6/6) "A - jak atom" - serial dok.prod. angielskiej 10.50 Świat w równowadze - film dok. kanadyjsko-angielski 11.40 Clip «art (5/13) "Humor" - kanadyjski serial dok. 12.10 Nieznany żołnierz cz.3 - angielski film fabularny 13.05 Świat milczenia - serial popularnonaukowy prod. francusko-włoskiej 14.30 Historia koszykówki (12/12) - angielski serial dok. 15.00 Zapraszam... 15.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny (powl.) 16.00 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie- poradnik (powt.) 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Studio Trójki 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (odc. 159, 160/290) - serial fab. prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 17.30 E O L - Elbląsko-Olsztyński Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA (retransmisja z TVP 2) 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 18.45 45 minut - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.30 Puszka Pandory (6/6) "A - jak atom" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej (powt.) 20.25 Świat magii Paula Danielsa (1/ 8) - angielski program rozrywkowy 21.05 Gwiazdy srebrnego ekranu (1/11) "Greta Garbo" - cykl dok. prod. francuskiej, 1997 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Nieznany żołnierz cz. 3 - angielski film fab. (powl.) 22.55 Siostry (20/46) "Sercowe rozterki" - serialobycz. prod. USA. 23.40 Clive Barker' s A-Z of horror (1/5) - angielski serial dok. 0.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Zwierzęta z Zielonego Lasu (5) - serial animowany. 8.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (96) - serial SF, USA 1994 (45 min) 9.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (635) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (56) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Ally McBeal (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Calista Flockhart, Gil Bellows, Countney Thorne-Smith, Greg German (60 min) 12.30 Tok szok w Polsacie 13.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra - zabawa 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego?) (20) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) 15.30 Strzał w dziesiątkę: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf (76) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Eison, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.45 Na południe (Due South) (66) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano (45 min) 17.45 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95, wyk. Ralph Louis Harris, JoJo Smollett, Jazz Smollett, Jussie Smollett (25 min) 18.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (219) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (57) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Brolin (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Komisarz Rex (34) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997 21.55 Posterunek Brooklyn (Brooklyn South) (20) - serial kryminalny, USA 1997-98, wyk. Jon Tenney, Michael DeLuise, James Sikking, Gary Baseraba (45 min) 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Biznes tydzień 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 W oku węża (In the Eye of the Snake) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 1.10 Muzyka na BIS 3.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad i 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Pod napięciem - talk show 7.30 De De Reporter - program 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet - serial anim. 8.10 Łebski Harry (39) - serial anim. 8.35 Conan (29) - serial anim. 9.00 Esmeralda (112) - serial 10.00 Złota klatka - telenowela 11.00 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn 12.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.00 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn 13.30 Maria Izabela (24) - serial 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet (81) - serial anim. 14.25 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.45 Conan (29) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (43) - serial 15.45 California Dreams - serial 16.15 Zwariowana forsa 16.45 Pacifik Drive (233) - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn 18.00 Esmeralda (113) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Maria Izabela (25) - serial 20.00 Klejnot Nilu - film przygodo 22.00 Gliniarze - komedia sens. 23.45 Elke - film erol. 1.10 Granie na ekranie RTL 7 6.40 MiłoŚĆ i dyplomacja - serial 7.05 Sunset Beach - serial 7.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.00 Wieczór z wampirem - talk- show 10.05 Columbo - serial 11.25 Klan McGregorów - serial 12.15 Karnawały świata: Motyle i wojownicy - serial dok. 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Ukryta kamera 14.30 Karuzela przygód - serial 15.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.15 Świromania - serial 16.40 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 17.05 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nowe przygody Lassie - serial 20.00 Porzuć nonnalność - komedia 21.55 Amerykański horror - serial grozy 22.45 7 minut - wvdarzenia dnia 23.00 Ostatni rozkaz - thriller 0.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 1.00 Kameleon 2 - serial SF 1.45 Amerykański horror - serial 2.30 Ostatni rozkaz - thriller Nasza TV (pasmo z TV Bryza) 7.30 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 7.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn 8.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta - serial dla dzieci 8.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża - serial 9.00 Nie ma jak w domu - serial 9.25 Horoskop na dziś 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 10.20 Szczęśliwa ósemka 10.55 Klub 1001 podróży - magazyn 11.25 City - serial 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.10 Diabelska miłość - serial 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City - serial 14.05 Tylko jedno życie - serial 15.00 Loving - serial 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu - serial 15.55 Repertuar kin i teatru 16.00 Już czwarta - infonnacje, ciekawostki, porady 16.25 In flagranti - rozmowa dnia 16.40 Prosto z Parnasu 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial 17.45 Z ostatniej chwili - serial 18.40 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Lassie - serial 20.00 Porzuć normalność - komedia 21.55 Amerykański horror - serial 22.45 Wiadomości Koszalińskie 23.05 W cztery oczy - rozmowy 23.25 Horoskop na jutro 23.30 A.W.O.L. - film sensacyjny 1.00 TELETEKST ODKRYTY TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 7.50 Grajmy w szachy (5) 8.00 Dla dzieci: Krasnal Tymoteusz 8.30 W krainie władcy smoków - serial 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Zaproszenie: Książańskie szlaki - program krajoznawczy 9.30 Matki, żony, kochanki (5/12) - serial 10.20 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Urszula - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Przez Karpaty - ftlm przyrod. 11.05 Złotopolscy - te1enow.ela 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Diariusz rządowy 12.30 Czas odchodzący: Stary Otwock - ftlm dok. 13.10 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 13.30 Mała Warszawa w Mołdawii - reportaż 13.55 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 14.20 Fronda 14.50 Danie na weekend 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Credo - magazyn katolicki 15.55 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 16.00 Czas odchodzący: Stary Otwock - film dok. 16.30 Dla dzieci: Ala i As 16.50 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hity z satelity 17.35 Pałer - program muzyczny 18.00 Fitness Club (2/26) - serial 18.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19.00 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 19.10 Danie na weekend 19.20 Dobranocka: Kasztaniaki 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Matki, żony i kochanki - serial obycz. 21.05 Gala a'la benefis - Drozda na bis 22.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 22.30 Panorama 23.05 W centrum. uwagi 23.15 ZE SZTUKĄ NA TY: Natasza Goerke 0.00 Porozmawiajmy - program 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Kasztaniaki - film anim. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.30 Fitness Club - serial 2.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 2.30 Panorama (powl.) 3.05 Matki, żony, kochanki - serial 3.55 Wiersze na dzień powszedni 4.00 Gala a'la benefis 5.00 Przegląd publicystyczny 5.30 Hity z satelity 5.50 Danie na weekend 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Pałer - program muzyczny 6.40 Polacy na Białorusi (5) - reportaż 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie - prog. muz. 7.00 Disco Polo Live 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 9.00 Grace w opałach - serial 9.30 Kobra (19) - serial 10.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial 11.35 Żar młodości (641) - serial 12.30 Micaela (74) - telenowela 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych 14.00 Link New Look - magazyn mody 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii - serial 17.00 Infonnacje 17.10 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 17.35 Aniołki Charliego - serial 18.25 Grace w opałach - serial 19.00 Micaela (75) - telenowela 19.50 Infonnacje 20.05 Idź na całość 21.05 Obsesja - thriller, USA 22.40 W ślepym zaułku - ftlm sens. 0.20 Prztul mnie - prog. muzycz. 1.20 Piosenka na życzenie 2.20 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Diabelski Młyn - ftlmy anim. 7.20 Aktualności filmowe 7.30 Muzyczny Budzik 8.00 Nigdzie Indziej - talk show 8.30 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - film anim. 8.55 (K) Anastazja - baśń anim. 10.25 (K) Gra - film sensacyjny 12.30 (K) Świat przyrody: Pozorny raj nad Zambezi - film dok. 13.30 (K) Pedał - komedia 15.10 (K) Tajemnice oceanów - film dok. 15.35 (K) Marząc o Patsy Cline - film obycz. 17.10 (K) Blake i Mortimer - film anim. 17.35 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - film anim. 18.00 Nie Przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki 18.55 Lapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.00 Z pierwszej piłki 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Lęk pierwotny - dramat sensacyjny, USA 22.10 (K) Jaguar - komedia przygodowy 23.50 (K) Klucz do seksu - film erotyczny 1.25 (K) Zapach Matyldy - film erol. 3.00 (K) Dryf - film krótkometraż. 3.40 (K) Naprawdę wczoraj - komedia 5.05 (K) Ósmy dzień - dramat obycz. ATV 6.00 Men - magazyn 6.30 Santa Barbara - serial 7.30 Larry i Balki - serial 8.00 Santa Barbara - serial 9.00 Bellamy - serial 10.00 Larry i Balki - serial 10.30 Serial telewizyjny 11.30 Zakupy z A TV 12.00 Inwazja pogaństwa - ftlm dok. 13.00 Santa Barbara - serial 15.00 Zakupy z A TV 15.30 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 17.00 Santa Barbara - serial 19.00 Zakupy z A TV 19.30 Jednym śladem - magazyn 20.00 Larry i Balki - serial 20.30 Spisek Firebird - film wojenny 22.10 Przegląd nowości kinowych 22.30 Auto moto puls - magazyn 23.00 Kto grzeje się w łóżku mojej żony - komedia erol. 1.00 Paryska dziewczyna - komedia Polonia 1 5.30 Top Shop 7.00 Zorro - film animowany 7.30 Helena i chłopcy - serialy 8.30 Top Shop 13.40 Namiętności - serial 14.30 Magazyn targowy 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Serial obyczajowy 18.00 Przysmaki życia - program 19.00 Zorro - film anim. 19.30 Top Shop 20.00 Namiętności - serial 20.55 Serial obyczajowy 21.50 Reportaż z planu - magazyn 22.30 Bliżej filmu - magazyn 23.00 Magazyn erotyczny 0.15 Hot Shop TV Gawex Szczecinek 9.00 Powtórzenie programu lokalnego z poprzedniego dnia 17.30 Program lokalny TV Gawex 20.00 TV Gawex na bis - powt. programu lokalnego 21.30 TV Gawex na bis - powt. programu lokalnego TV Kablowa Kołobrzeg 9.30 Wydarzenia Dnia 9.50 "Wszystko w naszych rękach" - odc. 17 pt. "Obywatel się rozrywa" 10.05 "Kto to jest przyjaciel?" - o przyjacielu opowiedzą dzieci z Filii Przedszkola numer 6 10.15 "W czasie deszczu dzieci się nudzą" - gościem Tosi będzie Witek Korbosz 10.25 "MOTOR" - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.40 "Zakupy z TKK" - o czym warto wiedzieć wybierając się na zakupy 17.15 Wydarzenia Dnia 17.35 "Wszystko w naszych rękach" - odc. 18 pl. "Obywatel w przestrzeni" 17.50 "Gość studia" - prowadzenie Elżbieta Downarowicz 18.20 "Czy kołobrzeżanie lubią koty?" - reportaż 18.40 "Siergiej Gieorgijewicz Markin" - wspomnienia żony Anny Rybarkiewicz o malarzu 21.00 Wydarzenia Dnia (powtórzenie programu) 21.20 "W szystko w naszych rękach" - odc. 18 pl. "Obywatel w przestrzeni" 21.35 "Gość studia" - prowadzenie Elżbieta Dowanrowicz 22.05 "Czy kołobrzeżanie lubią koty?" - reportaż 22.25 "Siergiej Gieorgijewicz Markin" - wspomnienia żony Anny Rybarkiewicz o malarzu TV Vectra Słupsk 8.00,17.15,20,22 Obserwator 8.15, 17, 20.15, 22.45 Muz. relaks 8.25 Strefa - f1lm sensac. 10.50 Nowy Jork stolica świata - film dok. prod. pol. 11.00, 15 Niebezpieczne kobiety (42) 11.50 Tajemnice natury (6) 12.00, 18 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (19) 13.00 Bellamy (15) 13.50 Dwory i pałace Ziemi Gorzowskiej (3) 14.00 Filmy rysunkowe 14.30, 18 Przygody zwierząd (4) 18.30 Morskie opowiści (11) 18.55 Najszybsze pięści (3) 19.30 Filmy rysunkowe 20.25 Doskonała narzeczona - film sensac. 22.15 Stolice i metropolie świata (11) - film dok.